1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a thin film structure, and more particularly to a reflective film structure that is adhered and shaped on multiple processing surfaces of a preformed structural element and provides a multi-directional reflection effect.
2. Related Art
A conventional reflective film structure can only be used for adhesion to a large-area plane or a small-curvature curved surface to provide a certain degree of reflective effect. For a preformed structural element having processing surfaces in different directions, limited by a substrate and a surface reflecting layer, the conventional reflective film structure is not applicable to the processing surfaces in different directions of the preformed structural element, or easily deforms, warps or comes off in a usage environment.
For other limitations on the reflection effect, reference can be made to FIG. 1, which is a partial sectional view of a conventional reflective film structure applied in a planar object 40. A reflective film structure 20 is mainly formed by distributing transparent beads 21 with grain diameters less than 0.1 cm on a substrate 22. Before the transparent beads 21 are disposed, a surface of the substrate 22 may be coated or electroplated with a “reflecting surface” in advance. The transparent beads 21 are disposed towards a normal direction F of the reflective film structure 20. When light impinges upon the transparent bead 21, the light is refracted and reflected many times in the transparent bead 21, thereby providing a certain degree of scattering effect. The reflecting surface can also reflect the light perpendicularly incident or refracted from the transparent bead 21, so as to achieve an auxiliary reflective effect. However, the problem lies in the fact that most of the reflective effect comes from direct reflection and partial scattering, and although not completely the same as the direct reflection, the reflective effect is still restricted by the direction from which the incident light comes. Furthermore, if the reflective film structure is applied to the processing surfaces in different directions of the preformed structural element, limited by the adhering processing problem, the reflective film structure may be adhered to only one local planar region with a large area selectively, resulting in a limited reflective effect. Unless the reflective film structure is divided into small parts and is adhered to regions one by one, it is impossible to achieve the wide-angle reflective effect.